


The Night We Met

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Books, Character Death, F/F, First Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Minor Character Death, Novella, Past Character Death, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Bae Joohyun goes to publish a book as a professional writer with long-time publisher Kamg Seulgi, but, this time, this book is loosely based on her deceased love, Son Seungwan
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 10





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> It's quite short, but I hope it's still moving nonetheless :) leave comments and kudos please xxx
> 
> Hit me up on Instagram at @theartoftootimingyou

"The night we met."

Seulgi chuckled softly. "That sounds romantic." She said of the book title.

Joohyun tipped her head from side to side slowly. "Not quite romantic."

"But fairly nice." Seulgi smiled, gesturing to the manuscript on her desk. "I like what you've done."

Joohyun nodded, leaning back into the chair opposite Seulgi's desk. "I hope you're not just saying that." She said.

Seulgi shook her head. She tapped her index nail on the novella manuscript. "Can I ask something?" She quipped. Joohyun nodded. "Is there any personal experience in there?"

Joohyun shook her head. "No, I'm aware of the copyright -"

"No, not that." Seulgi shook her head. "Just between you and me." She said softly. She leant her chin on his fingertips, her elbow on his desk, one hand still on the manuscript. "Tell me some things."

Joohyun sighed through her nose. She began to talk. "There's one scene in there - right at the beginning. They meet due to one coming out from a funeral - having gone with a friend - and the other coming around on her bike -"

"That crashed head-long into the funeral hearse outside the Church." Seulgi grinned broadly. "Nice touch, by the way."

Joohyun shrugged. "It's true." She thought herself and Seungwan. "The first proper person that made an impact on my life - that's how I met them." She paused. "They were on the bike. Word for word, the night that we met - that's in the book."

Seulgi nodded slowly. "And did she leave you, as in the book?" She asked. Joohyun shook her head.

"You can't have a sad ending to a mostly happy book." She said. Seulgi gazed at her again.

"Tell me." She requested. Joohyun felt tired. She decided to keep it short. Seulgi might be able to figure out the rest.

"I fell in love, and for all the time before-hand, I thought I never truly would." Joohyun said. "And, yes, I met the person because I went to the funeral of my friend's Grandfather; she was very upset. I was the only thing keeping her upright outside the Church; she wasn't crying. She's never really been a cryer. But she was distant, cold. Didn't hear a thing about anything. And this silly bitch in a black helmet on a red second-hand bike with rust by the tyres - too fast. She didn't take the corner properly. And - bang! She went into the back of the hearse. She ended up inside the hearse as well - "Joohyun thumbed her cheekbone. "Because the boot lid was still open."

Seulgi laughed.

"They ended up with half the coffin bouquet in her mouth; peonies and ivy. Looked like Hanahaki disease." Joohyun's chest jumped with a silent chuckle. "Several months." She glanced to the ceiling. "And the said person died." Joohyun finished her story simply. The air between herself and the book publisher went warm and silent. Seulgi's whole body visibly loosened. She sunk into her chair, hands over her flat stomach. Joohyun didn't move.

"May I ask how?" Seulgi asked.

Joohyun shook her head. "No, you may not." She rubbed her upper lip, a sudden itch there. The lipstick from her mouth smeared slightly on her thumb. She breathed slowly for a few moments. She felt alright again as Seulgi pulled out documents for her to sign. The smell of the ink filled up Joohyun's senses, filling up the hollowness.


End file.
